Dragon Souls
by Jademoto
Summary: My two new Ocs! Tiamat Umbra and her weapon partner Draco Yew! The two both have dragon souls a very ancient and powerful breed of soul the soul that all witches want...
1. Chapter 1

"Tiamat wake up and get your butt out of bed! We are going to late again! So get up!" A feminine figure rolled out of her bed groaning in protest. The girl had pale skin, long black hair, lime green cats eyes with specks of emerald and two pearly white fangs poking out from her top lip. Tiamat yawned and walked over to the chestnut colored door in her room and slid the door open. She pulled out a brown tang top, a pair of faded jeans and black leather boots. Tiamat put on the clothing she got out and tied her long obsidian hair into a side ponytail. On her way out to the door she grabbed a murky green leather jacket and silver dragon bracelet that wrapped up from her ring finger to her mid arm. She rshed down the stairs and was greeted with a boy a foot taller than her he had pale skin, long blue bangs with black on the rest of his hair that spiked upwards with a small ponytail, aqua-green cats eyes with specks of gold with a scar under his left eye, two fangs sticking out of his top lip, crystal stud earring on both ears and a black dragon tattoo spiraling up his left bicep. He was wearing a black t-shirt, a sleeveless jean jacket, white jeans with a silver chain hanging out of his pocket, brown steel toe boots along with a studded collar. He glared at Tiamat tapping his foot impatiently.

"Hey Draco..."

"About time you got up! We have to leave so grab your keys and lets go now!" Draco rushed out the door while Tiamat strolled out the door grabbing a set of keys and shutting the door. Draco hopped on top of a white a blue motorcycle and Tiamat got on a green and black motorcycle. THey drove down the street and rushed up the steps of the DWMA barely making it to the E.A.T class. Tiamat and Draco took two seats on the very top row.

"You wanna bet that he falls again?..."

"I stopped betting with you after I lost fifty bucks to you... And knowing Dr. Stein he is going to fall again..." And right after Draco spoke Dr. Stein came in full speed ahead on his swivel chair but right before he made it infront of the class he fell out of the chair due to a lone pencil on the floor. Tiamat laughed and Draco slapped his head in annoyance."Death kill me now..."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; I decided that Tiamat and Draco are going to be friends of the Ocs from everyone if that's okay hope you guys enjoy! ;3 meow!

(Mew's POV)

**Right now me and Kanashii are listening to Doctor Stein's lecture about soul types, soul resonance and so forth but... wait is that Tiamat and Draco!?** Mew let out a sient giggle as she spotted the two from the corner of her turquoise eyes. Kanashii lifted an eyebrow at her giggling mischef; Mew gulped as her meister's red and black eyes narrowed at her. Mew uttered a silent sorry before turning around again.

**I thought Kanashii was going to slap me! Man if she did it would've hurt! Oh well I'll talk to them after class...** Mew's ears moved slightly as she closed her eyes she could hear the clock ticking by blocking out 's lecture she heard the gears about to click when the bell rang. People rushed up out of their seats and rushed out for lunch.

*Lunch Time*

(Regular POV)

"Yo Sky! Over here!" Draco called to a boy with messy blue hair that had onyx colored tips. His head turned over his shoulder along with the girl standing next to him, her bright blonde ponytail bounced in the red ribbon it was tied in as the two walked over to the table Draco was sitting at.

"Hey Draco how are you? I heard that you and Tiamat were almost late to class. I wonder why?"

"Ohhh~... Did Draco and Tia stay up doing something last night together?" sitting across from Draco was a girl with loose straight black hair that ended in rosey pink hair, she smiled like a little child that just sang the 'sitting in the tree song'. Tiamat looked up from the sandwhich she was just eating her face adjusted into a smile.

"That is so funny Orri-chan, like me skinning your fox Vixy..." Orri-chan-chan stopped laughing as soon as Tiamat said that.

"See I was awake and It took 45 minutes trying to wake up Tiamat without getting punched and then I ran downstairs and screamed at her to get her but out of bed and finally she woke up..."

"Yeah I had to do that the one time I stayed over at Tiamat's she wouldn't wake up until someone screamed from the bottom of the stairs. After that she put a microphone next to a stereo to get back at me... It hurt..." Mew said while cupping her overly sensitive ears.

"Alright besides that craziness... You guys going mission pickin after this?" Everyone nodded. Tiamat was eating the other half of her sandwich when tiny furry little paws snatched her sandwich and scurried off on to Lyrica's head, the the animal that stole her sandwich was a brown and black striped ferret.

"Hi JJ..." the ferret sitting on her head mumbled something trying to chew the sandwich in his mouth at the same time.

"Hey JJ you know what type of meat that is?" JJ tilted his furry head as he swallowed the sandwich.

"what type of meat is in the sandwich?" Tiamat smiled evilly flashing her sharp fangs.

"Ferret meat..." Ferret dropped the sandwich in horror its black beady eyes grew wide as plates as it fell off of Lyrica's head.

"Good job you broke the talking Ferret..." Lyrica grabbed the ferret off the floor and poked him in the head to see if he was alright.

"Nah, he just passed out but by the time me and Lyrica get home if he still passed out Shasta will probably use him as a chew toy..." The ferret immediately woke up. Everyone laughed at the dazed ferret even Lyrica laughed at him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N; Hey guys sorry for the wait! Ever since the last chapter I got seriously bad bronchitis and couldn't do anything because I was running fevers and was hacking so hard I would cough up blood. But I am getting much better so I'm writing this for you guys so enjoy!

/

"So Draco have you and Tiamat picked out a mission yet?" Nicholas asked the other male next to him. Draco shook his head and dodged an on coming group of fan girls missing him by a few yards. Tiamat and Lyrica laughed watching the group of girls run into a wall smacking their heads against eachother falling into a pile of bodies on the floor.

"Nice one Draco I feel bad for the wall..." The group heard a girl's voice call out to them she had short dirty blonde hair and peircing blue green eyes and the guy standing next to her kept silent but stared at the group with his dark midnight blue eyes. Tiamat gave a toothy grin and motioned the pair over.

"When did you get back Catherine?" Catherine gave a smug grin back at Tiamat which made Tiamat lose her grin and give a slightly pissed off smile.

"Faster than you and your weapon ever would in a mission..." Tiamat's throat uttered out a low and feral growl before hissing like a lizard flashing her pearly white fangs for everyone to see.

"Hey watch it I was just trying to be nice! He not just some tool he is a human being too!" Catherine put her hands up sarcastically and the argument ended.

"Fine, fine you win... So you guys said you were going for some missions? There is only group missions right now just letting you know..."

"Okay thanks for the info Catherine we'll see you later." Draco waved goodbye to Catherine and Danzou pulling the frustrated Tiamat with him. Lyrica and Sky followed after them saying bye as well. They chatted about random stuff going on at their houses and in their life finally making it to the mission board.

"Christ... Cathy wasn't kidding their is nothing but group missions; Sky, Lyrica you want to take a group mission?" Nicholas looked at Lyrica and nodded ok.

"Hey this one over here needs people who can use soul resonance and soul perception... but the bad side is it snows in the place." Draco and Tiamat looked at him like he was on crack shaking their heads furiously in protest.

"No,no,no! You know Tiamat and I hate the cold! Remember what happened last time? Tiamat almost had frost bite!"

"That's because she had nothing on but her tang top and jeans...As long as you guys wear warm clothing you'll be fine beside this one pays alot of souls..."

"Fine but I need to be in weapon fom so that means Tiamat is going to be the only one scoping out for the souls..."

"I can handle that I've done it before so it shouldn't be that bad..."

/

A/n; Alright sorry again I haven't uploaded in so long everything has just been crazy but also sorry for not getting the other two characters in but I their coming the next couple chapters I promise... Also the next chapter is going to be about the mission that Nicholas, Lyrica, Tiamat and Draco accepted stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
